Querido Hermano
by Isabella Evans
Summary: Soul y Maka no pueden pasar ni un segundo sin gritarse hasta lo que no, pero desde que sus mejores amigos mantiene una relación hacen lo posible por aguantarse, pero... ¿Como le harán ahora que sus padres han decidido casarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Querido Hermano**

CAPITULO 1

NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

Hoy pudo ser un día cualquiera.

Quizás…

Quizás el desayuno con tu "querido padre" pudo haber transcurrido normal, pero desgraciadamente para mí, no fue así.

Mi nombre es Soul Stein, vivo con mi desquiciado padre Franken Stein en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, él es profesor en la Universidad de Death City, e imparte la materia de Física. Yo en cambio, estoy empezando 5to semestre de preparatoria. Mi madre falleció cuando tenía 3 años así que no la recuerdo mucho que digamos.

Esa mañana en específico, me levante muy temprano de lo normal, lo cual no era muy cool pues es Domingo. Después de cambiarme de ropa me fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. La mayor parte del tiempo Frank se la pasaba en el laboratorio de la universidad, haciendo no sé qué cosas.

Es por eso que me lleve una sorpresa al verlo sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico tan tranquilamente.

-Hola viejo, ¿y ese milagro que estés aquí?

-Pues ya vez- Contesta sin siquiera voltear a verme. Me serví un plato de cereal y me senté en frente de el

Mientras revisaba algunas notificaciones en Facebook, escuche a mi padre hablarme

-Hoy vendrán unas personas importantes a cenar

-¿De quién se trata?

 **-** ¿Te acuerdas de Marie? - Como olvidarme de ella, creo que también enseña en la universidad y mantiene una relación con mi padre. Asentí con la cabeza.- pues ella y su hija.

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

-A las 8:00

Marie me cae muy bien aunque solo la he visto un par de veces, además de que tampoco sabía que tenía una hija, lo más seguro es que sea una mocosa de 5 o años

* * *

Eran las 7:50, y mi padre y yo esperábamos a la susodicha. Según Frank, tienen una gran noticia que darnos.

Tocaron a la puerta y Frank fue rápidamente a abrirla, yo me quede en la sala esperando, después de un rato entro mi padre seguido de Marie, y por ultimo…

Su hija.

No. Puede. Ser.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que lo más seguro es que sea una mocosa de 5 años?

Pues estaba equivocado, La "mocosa" no era ni más ni menos que Maka Albarn. La empollona de la clase. Al verla me quede estático, pues no se parecía en nada a la Maka que veía a diario. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido color turquesa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía el pelo suelto con una diadema negra. Ella también se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Ma-Maka?

-¿Soul?

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto curiosa Marie

-Vamos al mismo curso.- Contesta Maka

Yo aún no salía de mi asombro, como dije antes, no se parecía en nada a la Maka de siempre. No nos llevábamos bien, se podría decir que somos dos polos apuestos, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos peleando pero su mejor amiga es novia del mío y por lo tanto nos hemos llegado a hablar de vez en cuando pero de mala gana.

-Ya veo. Me alegro que ya se conozcan

La cena parecía un campo de batalla, Stein y Marie discutían por ver quién de sus hijos era mejor. Algo estúpido a decir verdad, pero ellos parecía divertirse con eso. Y por último, Maka de vez en cuando me enviaba miradas de odio.

Despues de un rato de haber acabado nos dirijemos a la sala para darnos la "Gran Noticia"

-Bien, como sabran Marie y yo llevamos mucho tiempo… siendo novios.- Stein estaba nervioso, algo muy poco común en el.- Asi que hemos estado platicando y sabemos que esto será muy radical para ustedes.

-Frank y yo…- Marie nos miraba con una sonrisa un poco siniestra.- Hemos decidido casarnos

-¿QUE?.- Gritamos los dos juntos

Casarse… No, todo menos eso.. Eso significa que

-Eso significa que… Soul y yo…

-Seremos hermanastros…

-Si!, ¿No es maravilloso?

Esto no es nada cool

* * *

 **Ehy, me alegra estar de vuelta...**

 **hace tiempo ya había publicado esta historia, pero desgraciadamente no pude continuar con ella, así que me tome el tiempo de leerla junto a mis otras historias... Y debo decirlo, era un asco narrando :'D y pues he tomado la decisión de editarlas y mejorarlas, empezando por esta.**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme y espero publicar pronto.**


	2. Mudanza

Capitulo 2

 **MUDANZA**

* * *

 **Maka POV**

CASARSE

Mi querida madre se va a casar… Claro que me encuentro feliz por ella, encontró a lo que se podría decir el amor de su vida… Aunque sea un demente.

Pero bueno, los dos están igual de dementes.

Todo eso está bien… PERO COMO ESPERAN QUE AHORA CONVIVA CON EL ESTUPIDO DE SOUL…

Definitivamente esto debe de ser una pesadilla

 **Soul POV**

Una cosa es casarse.

Una cosa es tener una madrastra maravillosa

Pero una cosa muy diferente es TENER QUE CONVIVIR CON LA ODIOSA DE MAKA.

Definitivamente esto debe de ser una pesadilla

Una semana después de aquella cena, Stein me obligó a empacar todas mis cosas, y créanme… eso no es nada cool.

Al principio venía a ayudarme Black Star y Kid, pero eran tan malditamente molestos que tuve que echarles. "Que si esto no era muy simétrico" "que aquello era un trabajo demasiado mundano para un dios como el" Al chile con su simetría y su divinidad!

Al menos tengo todavía dos semanas para irnos a la nueva casa

 **Maka POV**

-Mira el lado bueno de esto, Maka. Nuestras casas quedan más cerca… Específicamente una enfrente de la otra

-Me regalas este oso

-No entiendo cómo es que una chica como tú dejara esto para el último.

-¿Una chica como yo? – Aunque sabía a qué se refería Liz, ya mañana seria la mudanza a la nueva casa… Casa que compartiré con Soul

\- Si, ya sabes… Ordenada, cumplida, educada, responsable

-Vale vale, ya entendí. La verdad es que… No sé. Pensaba que entre más lo pospusiera, menos se haría realidad

Tsubaky me mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, dándome una sonrisa reconfortante, ella y otras dos amigas mías vinieron a ayudarme a empacar ya que lo deje para el último momento. Tsubaky y Paty están empacando mis libros en una caja, mientras que Liz y yo estábamos en mi closet empacando mi ropa.

-Kid me dijo que Soul ya lo tenía todo preparado desde hace una semana, quizás él ya lo tiene asumido, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Liz y Patty son hermanas mellizas y también son primas de Kid, uno de los amigos de Soul

-Quizás…

\- ¿A qué hora llegaran mañana?

-Marie quiere llegar antes para acomodar un poco, así que estaremos ahí a las 8:00

-ahm… Eso es muy temprano! Iré a ayudarte un poco más tarde, quizás también vaya Kid pero con Soul

-Gracias Liz

Seguimos así por unas horas más, de vez en cuando entra mi mama para ver si necesitamos algo y ayudarnos en algunas cosas. Cuando se hace de noche, Marie nos invita a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida y después las deja a cada una en su casa

-¿Estas emocionada? … Pienso que es algo muy pronto para vivir juntos, nos casamos en Octubre, y todavía falta más de un mes y medio pero… Franken piensa que es buena idea para que ustedes convivan un poco más y empiecen a llevarse un poco mejor.

-Piden cosas imposibles

-No entiendo cómo es que no se llevan bien, Soul es un buen chico… un poco egocéntrico pero no exagerado

-Es odioso e insoportable

-Quizás no lo has conocido lo suficiente

\- Y no quiero hacerlo

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo

 _Lo dudo_

* * *

 _Al Día Siguiente_

* * *

 **Soul POV**

-Soul… Soul… SOUL DESPIERTA YA

-Pero que…

De un solo brinco me estampo contra el cristal de la ventada, al fondo escucho algunas risas de parte de mis amigos

-¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?

-¿Qué va a ser, Soul? El chichón que vas a tener en unos segundos en la frente

-Cállate Black Star. Idiotas

-Venga Soul, tu Papá nos espera para sacar las cosas del camión

Me bajo del coche junto con los demás, aun no puedo creer que Black Star se haya levantado temprano para venir a ayudar e incluso Kid vino, ellos están mucho más emocionados que yo.

Al ver la casa de cerca pienso que es horrible. El patio de enfrente esta todo seco y algunas partes no hay pasto, los arboles también están secos, la casa es de dos piso y la pintura es de un color rosa espantoso.

-Quita esa cara de culo y ven a ayudarme, Soul y trae a los holgazanes de tus amigos

 _No es adorable mi padre._

Tardamos toda la mañana sacando muebles y cajas del camión, a medio día Marie nos trajo limonada y bocadillos. Al parecer también habían venido las chicas más temprano y estaba ayudando con las cosa de Marie y Maka.

No fueron muchas cosas por parte de nosotros, como Stein y yo vivamos en un departamento relativamente pequeño nuestros muebles también lo era, así que entre él y Marie decidieron que era mejor quedarse con los muebles de ella y que nosotros vendiéramos los nuestros.

Terminamos bastante tarde, mis amigos ya se habían ido y jurado venir mañana.

Mi habitación es bastante grande, lo cual agradezco… lo que no agradezco es que estuviera en frente del de ella. Había cajas por doquier, ya mañana acomodaría todo, solo por esta noche saque algunas almohadas y mantas para dormir en la cama.

Me quedo mirando el techo pensativo, quizás Maka no es tan mala… Es insoportable, eso no lo voy a negar, pero Stein podrá tener razón y aun no nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos bien

-Serán unos años muy largos


End file.
